Problemas de Fe (fanfic Starker)
by LaLaDigon
Summary: Tony está desesperado por ayuda y recurre al joven Cura de Queens. ¿Fe o Amor? ¿Lealtad o Libertad?
1. I

— Buenas tardes, Padre Parker.

Cogió aire con fuerza al escuchar la pesada y ronca voz al otro lado del confesionario. Esperarlo no lo volvía más fácil, el correr del tiempo tampoco y ser un hombre de Dios solo lograba complicarlo todo.

Cerrando sus ojos, contó mentalmente intentando hallar algo de eso que tanto pregonaba en su interior: fuerza.

Así fuera un pequeño vestigio, los retazos de esta si era necesario. Pero como se iba haciendo costumbre, lo único que alcanzó a tocar fue más de aquella apremiante necesidad.

Sintió como la pequeña cruz de plata se clavaba en su palma y se obligo a apretarla más; Tanto que si abriera la mano en ese momento, incluso podría ver la marca en su blanca piel.

Pese al ligero dolor que sintió al abrirse la carne con las pequeñas espinas, al apretar con tanta saña su rosario, nada calmaba su corazón.

Lo había intentado todo, pero ni el dolor ni sus desesperadas oraciones (llenas de ruegos y súplicas) lograban frenar el duro palpitar de su corazón cuando la grave y ronca voz flotaba contra sus oídos. No importaba cuantas noches se hubiera hincado frente al altar y mirara desesperado la figura de Jesús, su respiración se disparaba cada vez que Anthony Edward Stark entraba en su confesionario.

— Señor Stark —saludó formal y distante, con la esperanza de traer la luz de la coherencia sobre esa locura.

— Oh vamos, Padre. —se quejó con un sonido muy poco propio de hombres de su edad y de su talle— ¿Desde cuando tan formal? —murmuró pegando la cara al enrejado de madera cobriza que los separa.

— Ya te dije que debes respetar la iglesia —respondió haciendo un esfuerzo casi divino por no notar lo hermosos que se veían sus ojos bajo aquella penumbra, o lo adorable que podía lucir con esa mueca de ofendido.

Él era un cura y no podía olvidarlo. Así hubiera días en que lo desease. Porque, él, el Padre Peter Benjamin Parker, sí deseaba el olvido y otras tantas cosas que no debía. Tantas que sentía su mente a punto de estallar.

Pero cada jueves, antes de sucumbir a sus pensamientos, cuando Stark aparecía en su parroquia, volvía a recordarse que debía ser fuerte, que debía luchar contra la tentación. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, que él era un hombre con una misión.

Era un hombre que, hacía muchos años, después de que un accidente se llevara a sus padres y otro (años más tarde) le arrebatara a sus tíos, hallándose solo en un orfanato religioso, encontró su vocación al servicio del señor.

— Yo respeto la iglesia —dijo sin contener la risa tras su serio tono— Sobre todo a sus sensuales y pecaminosamente jóvenes curas —canturreó divertido el millonario.

— Sal del confesionario Stark —se quejó poniéndose de pie sintiendo su estómago comprimirse.

Tampoco es que fuera tan joven, veinticinco era una respetable edad. Si era quizás uno de los sacerdotes más jóvenes de aquellos tiempos, pero nada anormal tampoco.

Casi tropezando con los bordes de su sotana, se apresuró fuera del confeccionado y respiro hondo dos veces antes de escuchar como Tony lo seguía fuera.

No podía unir pensamientos coherentes en aquel pequeño y cálido lugar. ¿Y a quien quería engañar?, después de tantos meses acarreando esos confusos y poco apropiados pensamientos, se sentía menos tentado a caer en las garras del pecado bajo la atenta mirada de Jesús.

Acomodó su sotana, ya que se había corrido en su apresurado escape y no se quedó para escuchar la risa salir de esos labios que tantas veces estudio.

Avanzó por la cálida estancia y dejó su mirada vagar unos segundos en la imagen de María.

«Ayúdame madre, dame fuerzas, ten piedad de mi» pidió como cada jueves.

Hacía un año, la vida y unos ladrones de poca monta, los habían cruzado.

Mientras caminaba, intentando desesperadamente juntar fuerzas, los recuerdos de aquella (ya decretada fatídica) noche, lo alcanzaron.

Recién le habían dejado a cargo aquella abandona y casi venida abajo Iglesia en la peor zona de Queens, cuando de improviso dos ladrones tuvieron la mala idea de asaltarlo.

Dios, que le había arrebatado mucho, le había otorgado un don y después de muchas noches sin entender que pasaba con su cuerpo, descubrió sus poderes.

Ya había reducido a los dos ladrones, cuando un borracho y tambaleante Iron Man apareció en su "rescate".

Por supuesto, en ese penoso estado, el que lo rescató fue él y después de decirle que en realidad el responsable de la captura de los maleantes fue el amigable vecino que patrullaba por las noches aquella zona y que él no tenía nada que ver con ese sujeto, lo cargo hasta sacarlo de aquel tugurio casi a rastras.

Esa noche, mientras caminaba sujetando la cintura metálica y escuchaba las protestas sobre lo poco útil que era se rinde superhéroe que no podía salvar a nadie, creyó que esa era su misión. Sostener de un verdadero héroe en su caída.

Por sus lamentos y su evidente autodesprecio, no dudo un solo segundo que ese hombre en verdad necesitaba ayuda. ¿Como no se la iba a otorgar? No debía, pero siempre lo idolatró.

Una de las monjas que lo cuidaba de chico, una vez le dijo que cada hombre venía a la tierra con una misión y que Dios le otorgaba un don para eso. Cuando se estaba por recibir de Sacerdote, el magnate Tony Stark confesó ser Iron Man y él entendió las palabras de la vieja monja. El cerebro de ese hombre era su don y había tenido que atravesar el mismo infierno para encontrar su verdadera misión.

Un hombre que solo había sabido patentar la muerte, ahora honraba la vida y él se sintió con la obligación moral y cristiana de ayudarlo en ese largo camino.

Mientras sostenía la mayor parte de su peso y lo dejaba seguir con aquel discurso de doloroso de odio a si mismo, aceptó su misión.

Después de todo, que probabilidades había de toparse con ese hombre por allí, si no una coincidencia divina. Un hombre en busca de una misión, y uno cayendo por el abismo. Él lo supo solo con echarle una mirada a sus ojos rojos por el alcohol, no podía ser coincidencia. Ese era su destino, la misión que habia estado buscando tanto tiempo.

Por más que la religión se hubiera vuelto importante para él (tanto como para consagrarle su vida), y su trabajo como Spiderman lo mantuviera más ocupado de lo que hubiera creído, seguía sintiendo que algo le faltaba. Que algo más podría estar haciendo y hasta que no escucho a esa gruesa y furiosa preguntarle donde estaba su Dios cuando los Chitauri atacaban, no entendió que el infierno había soltado a unos cuantos de sus demonios y estos se hallaban en la cabeza del mejor super héroe del mundo y con ellos su misión. Rescatarlo.

Se lo había dicho en un susurro cuando no lo oía, muy ocupado en su autodesprecio, «Dios no te puso en mi camino para salvarme, me puso a mí en el tuyo para rescatarte» pensó confiado.

Había sido tan arrogante en ese momento... Debería haberle dado vergüenza, pero su mente estaba muy ocupada pensando en su héroe como para darse cuenta de que su pecado, iba a costarle caro.

Por las noticias de aquellos días, se sabía que las cosas con los dos Vengadores estaban mal, el mundo sabía que las cosas entre el gran Capitan América y el hombre de hierro estaban algo más que mal, y viéndolo en ese estado, no dudo un segundo en aceptar que aquellos mal intencionados dichos eran nada más y nada menos que la dura verdad.

Sin saber muy bien donde llevarlo, los guió al único lugar seguro que se le ocurrió y un reconocido agnóstico como Tony Stark, terminó sentado en su Iglesia.

El primer jueves de muchos, de todos en realidad. Tony había vuelto cada jueves a lo largo de ese año.

¿A que iba? A volver su vida un caos, a destrozar los estamentos de su fe. Lo atormentabacon largas discusiones sobre la fe, y sobre prácticamente cualquier cosa que creyera oportuna desprestigiar ese día en particular.

En un principio, solo se reía y meneaba la cabeza sin debatir con él, lo dejaba quejarse y escuchaba divertido sus erradas formas de interpretar la palabra del señor, o las metas que tenían como congregación.

No era su primer rodeo con hombres como es, su especialización en la carrera fue la ciencia. Su brillante cerebro le permitió hacer una impecable tesis sobre donde empezaba la obra divina y donde terminaba la ciencia.

Muchos de sus profesores le dijeron que estaba eligiendo un camino peligroso, que ese no era el mejor de los panoramas y que debía aceptar que la ciencia y la fe no iban de la mano. Pero él no había logrado terminar la carrera en tiempo record (finalizandola en cinco años, cuando en realidad debía hacerce en diez años) por nada. Tambien se las arregló perfectamente para demostrar su punto. Los mismos que lo frenaron, lo felicitaron cuando los argumentos que dio fueron contundentes.

Incluso su discurso introductorio fue publicado en los diarios que circulaban en el vaticano. Controversial y pragmático.

«¿Si la ciencia es tan exacta, porqué sigue fallando en el milagro de la vida?»

Muchos científicos intentaban explicarle los fallos en su lógica, pero nadie podía rebatir lo que él demostró.

Si el proceso de fertilización in vitro era tan eficiente y exacto, ¿por qué fallaba?. Mientras que la ciencia se enredaba en dar respuestas absurdas que manejaban más variables de las que cualquier científico que se precie debía aceptar, él dio con la respuesta obvia en su disertación.

Dios les dio el don de saber como dar vida, no la capacidad de hacerlo. Dios les iluminó en el camino de la sabiduría y el estudio para poder hacerlo, pero el paso final, ese último paso era suyo y tu podías jugar con los tubos de ensayo todo lo que quisieras, pero ese poder era divino. Ese era un milagro que el hombre aún, y a pesar de no sesgar esfuerzos en intentarlo, no lograba dominar.

Poco despues, cuando las charlas se empezaron a alargar y Tony seguía negándose a hablar de él, empezó a responderle y muchas tardes se encontraban allí, sentados en los largos bancos de madera debatiendo y discutiendo sobre ciencia y fé.

Bancos que, un donante anónimo entregó misteriosamente después de que el hombre junto a él se quejara de lo feos que eran los anteriores.

Por qué ese tipo de hombre era Tony Stark, uno que jamás iba a reconocer que las donaciones que empezó a recibir su iglesia venían de él. Pero él, versado en el arte de ver más allá de lo evidenre, ni por un segundo lo dudo.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —preguntó luego de inclinarse frente al imponente Jesús en su altar y rogar silenciosamente por un poco más de fuerza.

— ¿Dejar los hábitos? —preguntó entre risas— Vamos padre, salga a tomar algo conmigo, estoy seguro que puedo convencerlo de que el celibato es anticuado. —susurró sensualmente.

Sentándose tan erguido como pudo, se abstuvo de rodar los ojos.

No necesitaba sacarlo de la iglesia para que eso cruzara su mente. Basta que se quedara como en ese instante, observándolo con aquella intensa e inapropiada mirada para lograr su cometido.

Los pensamientos más inapropiados lo abrumaban y la cuenta mental empezaba en su cabeza.

Antaño, cuando no se daba cuenta de lo que se gestaba en su interior, contaba los días para que fuera jueves y poder distraerse con una revitalizante charla. Pero en esos momentos, cuando Tony finalmente se sentó a su lado incorrectamente cerca, los contaba esperando que se fuera.

La fuerza lo abandonaba cada vez que se veían y ya ni la atenta mirada de la figura frente a ellos lograba arrastrarlo al buen camino. Menos ese día, cuando el rostro que irrumpía en sus sueños con la insistencia del mal, lucía golpeado y con algunos cortes.

— Cuando estés listo para continuar, siéntete libre. —le dijo enderezándose más en en la banca, poniendo sutil distancia del brazo que se apoyó en su espalda.

— Un día de estos lograré que te unas a mi. —dijo decidido y él solo meneó la cabeza con fingida indiferencia.

¿Pata que negarlo? Ese temor lo acompañaba en incontables oraciones. ¿Y si un día solo decía que sí? ¿Que pasaría si perdía la batalla que se libraba en su interior y accedía? ¿Que tipo de hombre sería si sucumbía?

— Por favor, ¿en serio? Me haces perder el tiempo y tengo muchas cosas que-

— Dios Padre, hoy esta de lo más aburrido. —se quejó mirandolo divetido mientras le sujetaba el hombro evitando que alcanzará a pararse— ¿Nos levantamos sensibles? —le preguntó acercandose un poco más— ¿Sueños inapropiados nos levantaron en la noche?

— Te dije mil veces que no uses el nombre de Dios en vano. —marcó sacudido el hombro.

La sonrisa del millonario se intensificó bajo su acto y corrió la mano hasta volver a apoyarla en la madera, acariciándola con la yema de sus dedos.

Paso saliva y corrió la vista elevando más plegarias silenciosas que borraran ese movimiento de su mente.

— Quiero recordarle, que usted me prohibió maldecir —se defendiendo haciendo otro puchero inapropiado.

Una voz en su cabeza le advirtió que no había nada inapropiado en ese gesto. Le gritó que él era el que estaba actuando inapropiadamente al encontrarlo deseable y que debía sentirse avergonzado de sus reaciones. No reprender a Tony por algo tan normal, por un gesto tan simple.

— Modales —dijo severamente sin atreverse a mirarlo, clavando la vista en el altar.

Su cuerpo se sentía sensible a ese tono y un hormigueo enfermizo lo recorría cuando lo observaba detenimiento y lo mejor era evitar caer a la tentación.

Guió su mano hasta el crucifijo y lo volvió a apretar recordándose que era lo correcto.

— Veo que hoy nos levantamos del lado equivocado de la fe Padre —se rio soltando un pequeño quejido— No voy a decirle que hoy fuera un día muy bueno para mi —repentinamente más cerio, se acomodó mejor en la banca y apoyó vulgarmente sus pies en la que tenían enfrente.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello? —preguntó soltando aire lentamente, sin perder tiempo en retarlo, era un caso perdido.

— Vamos Padre, no es un psicólogo, no tiene que correr la cara hablar conmigo. No me de va vergüenza que me vea —le dijo recostando se más en la banca— Aparte, si quisiera ver si cuello, buscaría una mejor situación.

Automática corrió su rostro y le lanzó una mirada envenenada a la cual Stark solo sonrió diabolicamente.

Como siempre, verlo de frente aumentaba su tortura y la incómoda necesidad de acariciar su rostro lo sobrevino al ver de cerca las heridas.

— ¿Tu eres de los que opinan que el amor entre dos hombres esta mal? —le preguntó decencajandolo completamente.

Lo estudió unos segundos, preguntándose que podía traerse entre manos con esa pregunta, pero decidió no perder tiempo valioso pensando mucho en eso.

Sabía que cada segundo que se mantenía callado, era un segundo que Tony aprovechaba para ampliar su sonrisa y él no podía con eso.

Le costaba mantenerse firme cuando le rodaba los ojos o era sarcástico, su sonrisa era un problema y un atentado contra su cuerpo.

— Tony —dijo mirándolo fijamente, con la esperanza de acallarlo con solo una respuesta contundente—. Yo creo que el amor es la forma más pura en la que Dios se expresa.

— Pero, entre dos hombres, por ejemplo como nosotros, está mal.

— Para nada nosotros somos algo que debas usar como ejemplo —dijo un poco más duro de lo que pretendía, pero es que aquella idea lo golpeó de una forma que no podía ser explicada— pero no Tony. No creo en eso. Amor es amor. Si el sentimiento es puro y abnegado no juzgo lo demás. Ese es el trabajo de Dios, no el mio.

— Pero crees que si tu y yo nos amaramos...

— Otra vez, no somos ejemplo de nada —repitió apretando la mandíbula, «¿porque tenía que insistir con eso?» Se preguntó descompuesto.

Su mente quería ir a esa idea, quería recrearse en ella, pero no se lo permitió. Aferró con determinación cada uno de sus malsanos pensamientos y mientras luchaba por acallarlos, Tony lo distrajo.

— Vamos padre, cálmese, es solo un ejemplo... —se quejó rodándole los ojos con un bufido— ¿O a caso le da miedo? —por la astuta y ladina mirada que le echo al hablar, claro que tuvo miedo.

Porque no interesaba cuantas veces al día rezara, cada que se hincaba frente al altar y cerraba sus ojos, unos castaños aparecían en su mente. Acompañados de unos labios carnosos que sonreían con altanería y seguridad.

Cada que eso pasaba, sentía que Dios lo abandonaba. Se sentía expuesto y solo. Quería gruñir impotente y llorar desconsolado cada que sentía como todo lo que siempre creyó lo abandonaba. ¿Y todo por qué?, por un par de ojos que le resultaban imposibles de dejar de contemplar.

— ¿Viniste intentar probar mi fé? ¿O es que pretendías algo? —le espetó molesto con todo en general.

Consigo, con él, con Dios y los santos. Con sus deseos y con sus miedos.

— Eres un aburrido... —se quejó alzando el portafolios que descansaba a sus pies.

— Te repondrás, creo que conseguirás amigos más divertidos. —murmuró esperando que sus palabras no traslucieran el dolor que ese pensamiento le causaba.

— Usted no es mi amigo Padre. —dijo mirándolo con la cabeza inclinada y el ceño fruncido.

Intentó que aquello no doliera más de la cuenta, visto que como cura aquella era la única opción que se podía permitir.

Pese a lo que pasaba en su interior, se obligó a fingir desinterés. Le lanzó una sonrisa y este lo correspondió con una cuota de astucia brillando en sus ojos. «Casi lo cree» se dijo a su mismo soltando un suspiro.

Un año les bastó para llegar a conocer tan bien uno al otro que las mentiras estaban descartadas.

— Tengo un problema que necesita ser resuelto. En Alemania, y me encantaría contar con su ayuda. —dijo entrando en tema.

— ¿Tu pareja? —preguntó aferrando el rosario con la esperanza de que la ilusión que casi le desbordaba el pecho se controlarán.

Lo necesitaba.

— Ex —dijo fríamente el millonario corriendo la vista.

Las manos y los brazos le empezaron a picar, sentía la punción de querer sujetarlo y darle algo de confort. Podía ver en sus ojos y en su pose lo mucho que sufría por esa simple palabra.

— ¿Por esto me preguntas que pienso yo del amor?

— ¿Me creerías si te digo que solo me interesa saber tu opinon? —le preguntó girando la cabeza para mirarlo pestañando con inocencia.

Una cálida risa se escapó de sus labios y meneo la cabeza rendido ante sus juegos. Era un hombre hábil para distraer a sus oponentes.

— Para nada señor Stark, lo conozco desde hace un tiempo, se que no es así.

— Padre —canturró acercándose un poco más en la banca y él se obligó a no demostrar debilidad, mantuvo su cuerpo quieto y le rodó los ojos.— No debería hacer esos gestos en la casa del señor.

— Tu no deberías acercarte tanto a un cura en la casa del señor, y sin embargo, no veo que él mandara un rayo para impedirlo.

— ¿No te la pasas diciendo que es un ser misericordioso? —preguntó con sorpresa.

— Con las personas que se arrepienten de corazón Tony, no con aquellas que no pueden.

— ¿Y crees que hay algo de lo que deba arrepentirme? —susurró con un tono ronco que le erizó la piel

«Yo se de unas cuantas cosas por las que me tendría que arrepentir» pensó embelesado por la forma en su voz lo envolvió.

Sacudiendose aquella extraña sensación apretó los labios y se mantuvo firme. Le lanzó una mirada exasperada y carraspeó antes de volver a hablar.

— ¿Vas a seguir jugando, o hablaremos de lo que en verdad es importante?

— No hay nada que hablar al respecto —dijo duramente, dejando en el olvido aquella fachada juguetona con la que siempre solía atormentarlo— Solo problemas con el ex de mi ex. Nada que un feligrés como usted pueda entender.

Soltó un resoplido y no se preocupó por el tono en que le hablo. Podía ver en sus hombros la tensión y en sus palabras el dolor. No era quien para culparlo. Era verdad que él jamás tuvo una relación y pese a tener la idea teórica sobre el que y como debía ser una, le faltaba la práctica.

— Cierto, pero eso nunca evitó que me contaras tus problemas.—dijo suavemente.

—Correcto, nunca le escapó a ninguna charla sexual, Padre —canturreó con aquel tonito que lo desesperaba, queriendo desviar, con mucho éxito, su charla.

Cientos de comentarios fuera de lugar y más anécdotas sexuales de las que cualquier hombre en abstinencia debía escuchar, se filtraron en la superficie de sus pensamientos y por más que intentó mantenerse en ese en la tierra y no volar, no pudo evitarlo.

Su imaginación (una muy oscura y dormida que no sabia poseer hasta que se acercó lo suficiente a su demonio personificado en la tierra) empezó a trabajar en esos recuerdos y las sangre en sus venas empezó a calentarse a su son.

Ideas muy explícitas sobre manos, bocas y torsos se entremezclaron con sonidos prohibidos. Unos que se imaginaba a la perfección, ya que podría seguir siendo virgen, pero incluso un estudiante para sacerdote había caído en la tentación de ver porno alguna vez en su adolescencia.

Lo cierto era que ahora, su mente conjugaba el fuerte tono de dos hombres jadeando y no los finos y femeninos gemidos que supieron escuchar sus oídos tantos años atrás.

Ahora era otra boca la que su inconciente escuchaba gemir y sin importar que hiciera, está gemia una y otra vez su nombre pidiéndole que dejara sus hábitos, que abandonara a Dios y lo siguiera por el camino del pecado.

— Por mucho que intenté que decistieras de ello —coincidió hablando como pudo, desterrando esos pensamientos tan lejos como pudiera— Ahora, por qué no me cuentas que paso.—pidió al borde de la desesperación.

— ¿Recuerdas al cachorro robótico de Steve? —pregunto riendo de su propio chiste— Resulta que decidió volar medio congreso de la ONU —pese a que una sonrisa tiraba de sus labios, sus ojos se habían oscurecido y en ellos la diversión había muerto— Como no podía ser de otra forma, Steve esta cuidando su trasero, y ahora son un increíble trió de fugitivos que debo atrapar.

— ¿Trío? —preguntó desorientado.

— Si, el pájaro mecánico se les unió. —agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

El desconcierto crecía cada vez más en su interior. Hacía una semana las cosas estaban mal, pero no tanto, solo un poco complicadas, pero aquel panorama no sabana para nada alentador.

— Pensé... ¿No me dijiste que ya casi lograbas que firmara los acuerdos?. —dijo internado recordar su última charla.

— Sigue negándose. —gruñó— Resultó más fácil convencerlo de que morder alguna que otra vez la almohada no lo hacía menos hombre que esto. —agregó guiñándole un ojo, con una sonrisa tan falsa como su insistencia en que su cuerpo no entraba en combustión cada que lo contemplaba.

Pasando completamente de la referencia sexual, sabiendo que pretendía con ese malicioso chiste. Le lanzó una mirada apenada pero nada sorprendida. Por lo que había escuchado del Capitán América a lo largo de ese año, ese parecía el resultado más plausible.

— Lo lamento. —dijo sintiendolo de verdad.

Pese a sus confusos y poco adecuados pensamientos, saber que sufría no le generaba en lo absoluto placer. Para Tony no era fácil aquello.

En el año en que llevaba viéndose, era muy obvio para él que la relación con Steve Rogers no iba bien. Casi esperaba que un buen jueves al final le confesara que se habían separado, pero en verdad aquello sonaba mucho peor.

Por mucho que su experiencia en ese área fuera nula, no notar lo evidente no era una de sus virtudes. Y si era más que capaz de ver que estaba cada día más enredado con sus sentiemitos, también era muy capaz de notar que Tony y Steve no estaban echos el uno para el otro.

Que su atormentada y destructiva mente le susurrara cosas que no debía al oído, como que él podría ser esa pieza que le faltaba a Tony, poco tenía que ver.

— ¿Sabe Padre?, que se pudra. Me canse de ese maldito hijo de p—saliendo de sus pensamientos abruptamente, alzó la vista y lo miro molesto.

— ¡Stark! —gruñó incrédulo sin permitir que terminara ese insultó.

«Dios, dame paciencia» gimió internamente.

Sabía que solía empujarlo para fastidiarlo, amaba hacerlo. Lo veía en sus ojos cada vez que lograba que sus mejillas se calentaran, así fuera por enojo o por vergüenza, pero aquello era ir más lejos.

Siempre, pese a su insistencia en no respetar la Iglesia, Tony ponía cuidado de no hablar de esa forma.

— ¡Bien, bien! Lo lamento —masculló haciéndole muecas al Jesús que colgaba frente a ellos— Lamento manchar sus puros oídos con esto.

— Solo deja de insultar. —le dijo negando consternado.

Percibía su malestar y no le apetecía ponerse a retarlo como a un niño pequeño.

En el fondo, entendía que lo único que buscaba era incomodarlo lo suficiente para que él lo echara. Había algo de lo que no quería hablar y claramente (viendo su actitud) era algo que necesitaba hacer.

— Solo deja de insultar... —repitió el millonario molesto, como el nene que él intentaba no reprender.

Juntando aire, se obligó a ser el amigo que debía ser. Ya era malo para su fe estar en ese embrollo de sentimientos inoportunos, pero no se perdonaría nunca ser menos que el amigo que Tony encontró en él.

«No es mi amigo» mentiras, si que lo eran. ¿Si no, por qué volvía cada jueves?

— Bueno, sin insultar —advirtió— ¿Por qué no pruebas en decirme la verdad ahora? ¿Qué pasó?

— Me separé. —dijo lentamente, clavando en él sus impresionantes ojos— Algo que debe hacerlo feliz —acotó alzando una ceja.

Por unos segundos, por unos duros segundos, creyó que Tony lo había descubierto.

El mundo se le vino encima en el mismo instante en que se supo descubierto, pero las siguientes palabras del mayor lo dejaron desconcertado.

— Se que eso de amar a alguien de su mismo sexo no esta bien visto por acá. Una pena, no sabe lo que se pierden.—agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Yo no creo que amar a otro hombre este mal —protestó mucho antes de pensar en sus palabras y la sonrisa astuta que le lanzó Tony fue suficiente advertencia para saber que se había equivocado, una vez más— Ya lo discutimos —agregó rápidamente sientiendo el calor subir por su rostro, atormentarlo.

— Bueno Padre Parker, es una alivio saber que no todos los curas son propensos a caerse sobre niños, algunos caerían sobre hombres.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo.

Aquellos dos comentarios eran completamente desubicados y su rostro se endureció por impulso.

Mirándolo con toda la fuerza que lo empujaba a guardar la sotana por las noches y salir a capturar maleantes, se inclinó ligeramente sobre él, logrando que sus ojos se abrieran sorprendidos. Siempre ponía distancia, nunca la acortada.

— Ese no es un tema con el que puedas jugar Stark —gruñó furioso— ¿Me oíste? —preguntó fríamente perdiendo la paciencia— Algunos de nosotros luchamos por limpiar a la iglesia de esas personas y es un insulto demasiado grande, hasta para ti, como que te atrevas a jugar con eso.

Tony se quedó mudo por unos segundos y él solo lo podía verlo hirviendo de furia.Siempre empujaba los límites, pero aquello había sido el colmo.

— Bien, creo que... bien lo lamento —dijo alzando las manos rendido— Lo siento de verdad —agregó al ver sus mirada molesta no decaer.

— Ahora, ¿Qué decías? —le espetó acomodándose en su lugar nuevamente, decidido a aceptar una de las pocas disculpas honestas que le dio.

Tuvo que saber que no lo iba a dejar tan fácil, en especial porque se había disculpado. Pero era un hombre de fe, aquellos deslices eran el pan de cada día en su relación.

— Pero si morderías de la manzana de Adán ¿eh? —dijo deslizándose más cerca suyo— Eso no lo negaste, Padre. —masculló acercandose tanto a él, que por unos segundos respiraron el mismo aire.

Hubiera jurado que en los ojos castaños frente a él, brillo algo, pero se sacudió la sensación y corrió ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás.

Sintió como si alguien le hiciera daño físico por aquella acción, pero parpadeo dejando de lado esas cosas y lo miró dejando que su frustración interna fuera palpable.

— Francamente hoy estas monotemático, y yo tengo una iglesia que dirigir... —gruñó exasperado.

Aquello era imposible y su límite al fin había sido alcanzado.

Por lo general, les tomaba horas llegar a ese punto. Ese hombre llegaba a su Iglesia al rededor de la tarde, y no se iba hasta que la hora de la cena hubiera pasado. Pero ese día, con un humor tan peculiar y una boca de lo más maligna, había batido su propio récord.

— Vamos Padre, hoy esta usted de lomenos cooperativo.—se quejó ofuscado.

—Tienes la cara lastimada, por la televisión se escuchan cosas horribles y pretendes que me siente aquí a escucharte hablar de curas pedófilos y de si yo podría o no ser homosexual. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que estas mal? —le soltó levantando el tono de voz— ¿Crees que no te veo? ¿Crees que no se que te sientes abandonado por Rogers? ¿Que no se que estas celoso de que lo eligiera sobre ti? —le espetó con sorna— Se que no me respetas como sacerdote, que mi sotana te parece una broma y ya dejé de intentar convencerte de lo contrario. Tengo fe que cuando sea el momento, creerás en lo que digo y dejo que sea Dios el que te muestre el camino hacia la fe. Pero asumí, erróneamente, que eramos amigos. Como claramente no es el caso, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que sentarme a escuchar como no te cansas de blasfemar.

Se paró listo para esconderse en la sacristía.

Él en verdad necesitaba poner distancia. No tenía lo que hacia falta para seguir enfrentando a ese hombre y si había sido tan duro y hostil era por ello. Necesitaba alejarse.Alejarlo, porque él ya había aceptado no dar capaz de poner distancia.

Sabía lo mucho que Tony odiaba que marcaran sus debilidades. Sabía que no le gustaba sentirse expuesto y lo había usado en su contra.

La culpa lo golpeaba, pero no podía hacer nada más. No tenía más herramientas para verlo y no sentir como su fe caía.

— Peter —lo llamo sujetándole la mano antes de que alcanzara a dar cuatro pasos— Necesito tu ayuda —dijo lentamente sin alzar la voz, pero con suficiente firmeza en su vulnerabilidad como para lograr que se volteara sorprendido— Tengo 46 horas para capturarlo, y no puedo enfrentarse a eso solo. Necesito que llames a tu amigo arácnido.

El sudor empezó a agolparse en su espalda y lo miró asustado. Intentó recordarse que instantes antes cometió el mismo error, pero él no podía dejar que nadie supiera que él era Spiderman, no podía. La cúpula podría llegar a excomulgarlo si se enteraban lo que hacía por las noches.

No es que fuera malo, es que estaba mal. Por no decir que era un fugitivo de la policía y uno de los hombres más buscados de Nueva York.

— Yo te dije que no tengo nada que ver con él... —susurró dispuesto a sostener su mentira.

Era obvio, a su ver, que mientras el millonario no le diera pruebas de que en verdad sabía su secreto, el tenía que mentarse frió y tranquilo.

— Y yo te recuerdo que es pecado mentir —le dijo sin un ápice de diversión parandose rápidamente, sin soltar su mano— No lo busqué nunca por respeto a ti. Confiaba en que si tenía tu aprobación, era porque lo conocías bien. Ahora lo necesito, no puedo... no puedo enfrentarlo solo y... ¡mierda Padre, lo necesito a mi lado!. —exclamó cansado.

No se molestó en reprenderlo por su vocabulario, se hallaba perdido en su mirada.

Deslizó los ojos a sus manos unidas, y Tony sólo apretó su agarre con más fuerza.

Veía como frente a sus ojos, ese hombre le pedía que lo ayude. Algo que jamás creyó precenciar. La arrogancia le precedía y en todo ese tiempo no creyó que fuese capaz de un acto tan humilde.

Su orgullo era motivo suficiente para llevar adelante un exorcismo y verlo pedir resultaba.. chocante. Podría decir desconcertante, pero le sabía a poco. Aquel acto se sentía antinatural.

Saber que nunca lo buscó solo fiándose de su palabra ya era suficiente, pero saber aquello... Saber que lo necesitaba a su lado, en un momento tan difícil, era algo para lo que no estaba listo.

Sabía que quizás se repetía y empezaba a acumular una lista poco envidiable de las cosas que ya no podía soportar o sobrellevar, pero desde hacía muchos meses las cosas estaban así. Él superado y Tony empujando.

Negó levemente con la cabeza, no podía, como accediera su cuartada iba a caer en pedazos. No había forma de estar allí y que no se diera cuenta de quien era. Iba a recocer su voz, como por decir algo. Iba a terminar descubriéndolo y por más que muchas veces se despertó sudando en su cama, solo por soñar con esa posibilidad, no podía dejar que se volviera realidad.

— Lo lamento pero no sé quien es —dijo con el corazón en un puño.

Aquello dolía más de lo que debería.

— Se que eso es mentira —le dijo apretando los dientes impotente, con sus ojos gritando en su dirección— Te lo ruego Peter, llama a tu amigo. Necesito que me ayudes en esto.No... no podre solo. No puedo ¿bien? Lo reconozco. No puedo. ¿Me vas a ayudar? —preguntó con más humiladad de lo que en un año vio.

Se alejó otro paso sintiendo como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban de golpe cuando le apretó duramente la mano y lo miró con verdadera súplica.

Conocía de sobra esa mirada, la sentía en su propia carne. Era la misma con la que se hincaba unos metros más adelante y se arrodillaba rogando por una señal, solo una que lo empujara en la dirección adecuada.

— Lo siento —susurró muerto de miedo, a un paso de empezar a temblar y descubrirse.

No sabía que hacer. No tenía ni idea. Tony no sabía que era lo que le pedía. Él rogó por un salida por una respuesta y lo único que se hallo fue una encrucijada.

Tony y Spiderman o la Iglesia y su fe. ¿Como decidías entre dos partes de lo que eras? ¿Cómo lo hacías sin perder parte de corazón en la elección?

Tony le lanzó una mirada dolida pero asintió lentamente.

— Bueno... —dijo mirando de reojo sobre su espalda— Si.. si llegaras a cambiar de opinión, te dejó esto. —alzó un maletín que había dejado a sus pies otra vez al pararse y lo apoyó en la banca entre ellos— Es un... es un regalo por... Mira lo hice para él, pero creo que siempre pensé en ti —reconoció con una media sonrisa—. Se que lo estimas, me quedó en claro. —agregó lanzandole una mirada dividida, como si algo en ese hecho lo molestara— Más de una vez me pareció que incluso te apenabas de mis chistes sobre ese pijama con el que anda, así que... si no es por mi —dijo duramente golpeandolo con sus palabras, como si la posibilidad de que hiciera alguna imprudencia porotra persona fuera una opción— hazlo por él. Si va ayudarme, esta sería su paga.

Sus ojos miraron instintivamente el maletín y cuando las manos del mayor lo abrieron para él, un jadeo salió de su boca. Casi con reverencia se acercó y toco sin dar crédito la tela entre sus dedos.

— Es... Tony, es increíble —murmuró levantándolo con mucho cuidado.

— Por favor Peter —susurró acercándose a él— Se que me meto contigo todo el tiempo, pero te lo ruego, hazlo por mi. Te necesito —le pidió dando otro paso hasta pararse frente a él.

Cuando sus ojos se fijaron en los suyos, el aire de sus pulmones se atascó. Sintió como lentamente su mente se apagaba e inspiró el suave aroma de su voz sin poder frenarse.

— No tengo a quien más llamar —confesó— Tu eres mi última esperanza. Ayúdame, estoy en tus manos—pidió antes de pasar a su lado y caminar hacia la salida.

Su cuerpo y su mente eran pricioneros del mismo caos. No podía pensar y sus terminaciones nerviosas parecían haber explotado al tenerlo tan cerca.

— Tony —lo llamó impotente, las cosas en su mente estaban completamente fuera de control.

Sentía como era dividido a la mitad y su corazón no podía escoger un bando.

— ¿Rezas por mi? —preguntó Tony mirándolo a unos pasos de la grandes puertas.

Sin poder hacer nada más, se quedó muy quieto sujetando el traje con las manos temblorosas.

Ninguno de los sentimientos que sentía eran apropiados pero no podía dominarlos y en ese momento, se sentía más alla de lo rebasado. Oficialmente todo se le había ido de las manos al escuchar su cruda pregunta.

Contemplando esa mirada tan profunda y perdida, supo que tenía que tomar una decición y su corazón no iba a terminar en pie luego de hacerlo.

Viendo sus ojos, lo supo. Eligiera lo que eligiera, iba a perder.

— Como siempre Tony —murmuró cerrando los ojos sin poder mantener su mirada.

— Padre —susurró otra vez el millonario y no tuvo más remedio que abrir sus ojos a esa dolida demanda.

— ¿En verdad reza por mi? —volvió a preguntar lentamente.

Peter no sabía si fue la intensidad de su mirada, la tristeza que traslucía su pose ligeramente encontrada o los hematomas en su rostro, pero aquella vez cuando lo pregunto sintió algo incómodo en su pregunta y la verdad escapó de él.

— Más bien rezo por mi Tony. Desde que te conocí, rezo por mi. —susurró perdiendo color en su rostro.

— Yo rezaria por usted Padre, si creyera lo haría. —le dijo agachando la mirada con una sonrisa triste— Pero la fe, a mi me abandonó hace mucho.

— No digas eso —susurró avanzo un paso en su dirección sin ser conciente de ello.

Acción que freno en cuanto los castaño a ojos se clavaron en él. Duros y fríos, cansados y llenos de dolor.

— Usted puede creer que allá arriba hay alguien, pero yo no. Créeme, yo si su subí allí, y vi cosas horrorosas. No hay ningun Dios Padre, por más que lo quiera creer. No lo hay.

— Tony, ya hablando de esto y te explique que ...

— Dejelo Padre —dijo alzando su mano para acallarlo— Me reuso a creer que hay alguien que insiste en poner en mi camino cosas que deseo... —susurró clavando la vista en su cuello— Pero no puedo tener. —aferrando con más fuerza el traje, sintió como su cuerpo se quemaba en la hoguera de sus ojos al ser víctima de un escrutinio tan descarado pero fue el dolor en su voz lo mantuvo allí plantado, sin poder moverse o abrir la boca— Yo no puedo creer que allá alguien que me odie tanto, como para arrebatarme lo que tengo e impedir que tenga lo que deseo.

— Se-señor Stark... —susurró perdido en su mirada.

— ¿Sabes lo que pensé cuando te vi en ese callejón tirado en el piso? —peguntó sonriendo de costado, con tanta tristeza y añoranza, que solo fue capaz de menear la cabeza— Que tenías los ojos más honestos y hermosos que algún vez ví.

Su cabeza empezo a girar en una espiral que no podía controlar y cuando escucho los pasos de Tony acercarse hasta él, hubiera prefiero huir de allí como un cobarde que soportar de pie, mirandolo a la cara, sus siguientes palabras.

— Después baje la vista, y ví esto —susurró acariciando el cuello de su sotana, mandando una correntada eléctrica por sus terminaciones nerviosas— Y ahí lo entendí Padre, entredí que si Dios en verdad existía, me tenía que odiar. —murmuró acercandose un último paso que los dejo frente a frente. Tan cerca, que incluso si alguien entrara, creerían que se besaban.— Porque no podía ser de otra forma, yo acababa de caer rendido ante los pies de un sagrado y santo cura.

Cerró los ojos sin nada que lo sostuviera y se inlcinó lejos del calor de la boca que se acercó a su oído.

— Ese día perdí la fe Padre, cuando me di cuenta que lo único que conseguía en esta vida era desear todo lo que no podía tener, entendí que ahí, no había ningún Dios para mí.

Se mordió el labio inferior para contener un gemido y apretó más los ojos cuando el potente cuerpo se alejó de él.

Sintiendo el vacío en su propio pecho, escucho la puerta cerrarse y se tambaleó como pudo hasta el altar.

Abriendo lentamente sus ojos, acomodó el traje (el increíble traje) en la estructura de granito pulido y se giró hasta quedar de frente a la imagen de Jesús.

Sus piernas fallaron y cuando sus rodillas golpearon el suelo, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue pedir piedad por su alma, porque él se había enamorado. Se había enamorado de ese hombre que insistía en creer que Dios lo abandonó.

Los había abandonado a los dos llegado al caso. Porque él ya no podía esconderlo más, no podía seguir engañando a su corazón.

Se había enamorado de Tony Stark.


	2. II

La ciudad nunca le había parecido tan lejana y oscura, pensó con melancolía y añoranza, clavando los ojos en el nocturno y lluvioso cielo de Nueva York. Aquél lugar que lo vió crecer, tropezarse y convertirse en un héroe, en esos momentos le resultaba ajeno y frío.

Quizás el whisky (calentando sus cuerdas vocales) fuera motivo suficiente para tal cambio, pero se imaginaba que el problema real sucedía al otro lado del país; En un iglesia, en Queens, donde su corazón había sufrido un revés.

Cuando hablo con Nat, jamás se imaginó que el « _padre_ » Parker iba a darle la espalda. Peleaban, discutían y siempre lo acosaba, pero había estado seguro de que cuando todo fallara, que cuando en verdad lo necesitará, el sacerdote iba a tenderle una mano.

¿No era eso, después de todo, lo que hacían los malditos curas?

 _«Ahora si lo consideras un cura»_ le dijo una desdeñosa voz en su cabeza.

Sus ojos se cerraron y apuro lo que quedaba de whisky en su vaso deseando que el duro y fuerte sabor barriera la acritud de su paladar. Era un maldito cura y no ganaba nada negando las evidencias irrefutables que lo sacudían cada desgraciado jueves que se arrastraba a su penitencia semanal.

Que suerte la suya, un cura. Un ser que detestaba tanto todo lo que la iglesia pregonaba, él, que había sabido convertirse en la encarnación del jodido hijo perdido de Dios, había caído a las rodillas frente a uno de sus discípulos, rogando por ayuda y un poco de amor… Maldita suerte la suya. Toda una vida de andar erguido con la frente en alto, para venir a caer de rodillas frente a un sacerdote.

Caminó lentamente por el amplio salón y se dejó caer destrozado contra el amplio sillón blanco que habitaba en medio de la estancia. La textura y la comidad de ese gigante en esos instantes le era indiferente. ¿Quién podía pensar en muebles cuando tu vida se iba al carajo? Nadie.

Sus ojos siguieron mirando la ciudad y se preguntó con pesadez si no era hora de llamar a Steve e intentar arreglar eso por medios menos engorrosos. Allí afuera lo esperaba una derrota asegurada y pese a lo que muchos quisieran creer, lo que más le molestaba no era eso: era saber que no tenía lo que hacía falta para echarse atrás. Si solo pudiera dejar un poco de su orgullo, si tan solo pudiera olvidarte de su arrogancia, podría llamar a su ex, y pedirle que se entregue.

Steve Rogers era un hombre con honor y ética (por aquellos días cuestionables) pero incluso con lo segado que se hallaba a causa de Barnes, él sabría ver que su rendición significaba algo. El gran Capitán América podría ser un terco, arrogante, moralista del demonio, pero lo conocía y como se atreviera a _pedir_ que se entregue y le _permitiera_ ayudar, lo iba a hacer.

Muchas condiciones, otras tantas promesas y muchas miradas de soberbia después, Steve iba a volver a la base (dejando bien escondido a Barnes) e iba a volver a negociar. Porque todos sabían que Tony Stark no pedía, ni se inclinaba. Por eso mismo, el plan era inviable.

Lo había engañado y traicionado. Le robó a la mitad de su equipo y destruyó el corazón de Vision como pequeño extra. Había mancillado su autoridad al dejarlo expuesto de esta forma y sobre todas las cosas, ahora le tocaba soportar un sin fin de miradas lastimeras.

 _«Pobre Stark, su novio lo abandonó» «¿No te enteraste?, Rogers se fue con su ex» «Steve dejó a Tony por su novio de la adolescencia» «Prefirió a un asesino que a Stark»_

Algún dormido pensaría que era estúpido por parte de los demás estar pendientes de su jodida vida amorosa, cuando Barnes era acusado de querer liquidar a la mitad del congreso de la ONU; Pero no, era oro puro aquello. Ese chisme si se propagaba. No la muerte del Rey de Wakanda, no los acuerdos sin firmar (visto que muchos jodidos chismosos juraban que Steve firmó y después de retracto) lo único que importaba era que ellos se habían separado. No. Que Steve lo "abandonó".

¿Podría el malnacido haberlo humillado más? Resultaba atemorizante solo pensarlo.

— _Señor, el coronel Rhodes pide acceso._

— Dile que se vaya a la sede. Mañana arribo y de allí partimos a Alemanía.

No tenía que preguntar qué querría el maldito, lo sabía. Intentaba darle la charla desde que Steve se negó a firmar. Cuando vieron las filmaciones que incriminan a Barnes, Rhody automáticamente se había girado para mirarlo con una mezcla de emociones que en ese momento no había podido diseccionar. El buen Coronel Rhodes supo lo que se les avecinaba mucho antes de que él pudiera pensar en Steve.

— _Lo lamento señor Stark, insiste_.

Maldiciendo internamente, sopesó sus opciones.

Podría ignorarlo y así solo conseguir que a la mañana siguiente le diera un discurso odioso, largo e innecesario; Podía dejarlo entrar y soportar dicho discurso con un whisky en la mano; Podía atenderle el teléfono y soportar un discurso más duro, vía telefónica.

— Ponlo en la uno.

— _No creo que-..._

— O me atiende o se larga —ladró parándose por más whisky.

— _Correcto._

Sabía que F.R.I.D.A.Y. sólo intentaba no dejarlo solo, llenándose de whisky, pero no estaba para soportar a nadie.

— ¡¿Quien te crees para ponerme al teléfono?! —gritó su mejor amigo indignado— ¡Abre la puerta Stark!

— Tengo visitas —dijo riéndose por lo bajo, abriendo una pantalla que le permitía ver la filmación del lobby— No querría que la importunaras con tus gritos.

Vio como su amigo giraba en redondo y clavaba sus ojos en la cámara sobre él.

— ¿Qué visitas?

— Problema mío —cortó parco, no le nacía dar explicaciones—. ¿Qué quieres?

— Déjate de idioteces —masculló luciendo con mucho éxito a una mamá de los ochenta, mano en cintura y entrecejo fruncido. Un par de ruleros y la imagen sería idílica—. Abreme.

— En verdad tengo compañía —marco enfatizando sensualmente la última palabra—. ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿De verdad esperas que crea que tienes una mujer ahí?

— No es mujer Rhodes —soltó haciendo un mohín mudo cuando por la cámara vio la expresión de Rhody ensombrecerse.

Su amigo intentaba dejar su estirada mente cuando se trataba de su vida sexual, pero sabía que una parte de él siempre iba a verse superada por su bisexualidad. Algo que sin dudas agradece en esos momentos.

— Stark como me estés mintiendo…

— Mira te pasó con Jul-

— Deja esto —dijo rápidamente negando con la cabeza— ¿Conseguiste los refuerzos que me dijiste?

— Obviamente.

El silencio le informó que en esos momentos, su palabra carecía de validez para Rhodes, porque el moreno solo siguió viendo la cámara poco convencido.

— Entonces… mañana los veré en la sede —la lentitud en sus palabras era un aviso.

— Hasta mañana Coronel. Descansa, ve a dormir Rhodes, mañana tienes trabajo. —respondió dejándole en claro que ambos sabían que mentía y no pensaba decirle la verdad así lo torturara.

— Descansa tu Stark. —le soltó sin muchos ánimos— Mañana no podrás escaparate.

Apretó los labios y se arrancó el comunicador molesto. Sabía perfectamente que sus vacaciones se terminaban en apenas seis horas. No era idiota. Una vez que aterrizara en Alemania, todo habría terminado.

Camino por el piso arrastrando con él el whisky y extrañó su Sede. Trabajo por años en ella; Construyendola, volviendola un hogar, haciendo de esas paredes algo más que una casa: Un emblema. Veía en ella ideales y creencias, una forma de vida, una filosofía… era un idiota y lo único lo que había construído fue una tumba, hermosa y gigante.

No podía poner sus ojos o mente en esa estructura sin sentir un vacío comerlo. Una vez Steve se lo dijo, pero él solo se había burlado: « _Puedes hacer un castillo Tony, pero es su gente lo que lo vuelve un reino_ » Que anticuado e idiota le había sonado, pero ahora lo veía. Su sede ya no era la casa de los Vengadores presentes y futuros, su Sede era un gélido lugar lleno de recuerdos que no valían la pena conservar.

— Cierra todo nena, no estoy para nadie… —susurró volviendo a pararse frente al ventanal.

Bebiendo lentamente el líquido ámbar, con la esperanza de que la mañana llegara rápido y con ella una pronta derrota, fue dejando que su mente se olvidara de todo lo que lo rodeaba, en especial del sacerdote que había elegido a Dios sobre él.

La penumbra en la sala era un reflejo de su estado anímico. Ver como todo se fracturaba no era algo placentero, pero ver tus esperanzas morir…

Un hombre de su edad, adicto al fracaso y a las causas perdidas, ya debería haberse curtido, pero no pasaba. Su orgullo y su determinación no le permitían tal cosa. Un error era algo habitual y esporádico, la ciencia vivió y renacía de ese paradigma: prueba y error.

Un contratiempo era una oportunidad y un rechazo se volvía una contra oferta. Lamentable, esa vez, no encontraba una maldita piola de la que tirar. No tenia mas medidas desesperadas que Spider-Man y no estaba nada seguro de que al encontrarlo, lograra arrastrarlo a Alemania. Mucho menos si el sacerdote no estaba de acuerdo; Además, le había dejado el traje a Parker y pensar en verle la cara al cura, así fuera solo para pedirle el maletín, le resultaba absurdo.

Las luces, los autos, los departamentos y los transeúntes a sus pies agriaron más su humor. Todos continuaban con su vida y no había nada que deseara más, que poder cambiar lugares con ellos. Anhelaba estar en cualquier otro lado, ser otro hombre. A preferencia, uno que no hubiera perdido a su mejor amigo, uno que no hubiera sido traicionado por otros tantos, uno que no tuviera que verle la cara a las malas decisiones que había tomado a lo largo de su vida. Sueños de un cobarde.

No podía culpar a Parker por no querer ayudarlo, desearía poder, pero sus manos estaban tan manchadas de sangre… y ahora estaba dispuesto a pelearse con sus amigos para limpiarlas. ¿Por qué un hombre así merecería ser salvado?

Era, sino lógico, que el sacrílego eligiera la divinidad y no a un ser tan mundano y deplorable como él. Hacia un tiempo se había creído invencible y único, ahora sabía que no era nada de eso, era solo un patético más en la lista de idiotas del mundo.

Tal vez lo único que tenía que hacer era resignarse. Le dolía más que Parker lo hubiera rechazado que su poca colaboración con el tema de Spiderman. Desde el principio supo y le quedó claro que el padre conocía y velaba por el arácnido. Se metía con el maldito en pijamas por celos no por otra cosa. Veía en el cura el respeto, el cariño… Que más quisiera él que ver semejante expresión cuando hablaba con él.

Sabía que se busco esa reticencia natural que tenía el cura para con su persona. Un largo año había estado molestandolo, tentandolo, rogando entre chistes que se fuera con él. Hubiera sido un poco menos humillante si no fuera que tras sus sonrisas y sus chistes, no hubiera tanta verdad, pero ni eso tenía a su favor. De dejar aquello en claro se encargó ese día, no le daba su ayuda y no lo había seguido después de que le confesara lo que siempre sintió. La humillación no podía ser peor.

Desde que Dios le demostró que tan vengativo podía ser, (encomendandolo directamente a los brazos de un joven hermoso, divertido, inteligente, con la sonrisa más hermosa que hubiera visto y cura), él cayó rendido a la verdad de que el infierno no era un lugar al que ibas luego de morir. Él estaba allí.

Hacía mucho lo suyo con Steve era pasado. Ninguno de los dos quería reconocer que para cuando Wanda infectó sus mentes, ambos se rompieron. Steve nunca reconoció abiertamente que la idea de no vivir en guerra era imposible para él, y por su parte, él jamás quiso reconocer que creo Ultron por temor a la guerra. Steve podía luchar mil batallas, él solo quería dejar de perderlas todas. Sokovia, los tratados… Consecuencias naturales de los errores de ambos.

La soledad, el miedo a esta, fue lo único que los empujaba a dormir juntos, a hacerlo con furia y dolor. Ninguno podía admitir que habían perdido, por eso no se separaban. Dejarse implicaba asumir sus miedos y sus debilidades; Juntos podían luchar. A su lado, Steve vivía en la guerra que tanto amaba, al lado del Super Soldado, él sabía que no corría el riesgo de perderlo. Para acabar con Steve Rogers había que hacer mucho y nadie (hasta el momento) había dado la talla.

Parker, era todo lo que lo atemorizaba. Frágil, divertido, relajado, inteligente y un ciego creyente. Los religiosos lo atemorizaban en cierto punto. Esa capacidad de creer… era algo antinatural. No cuestionaban, el amor a este ser invisible, los empujaba a confiar. ¿Quién diablos podía hacer algo tan estúpido?. No era algo que entendiera y le incomodaba. Siempre perdonando, siempre entendiendo… los riesgos a los que se exponían eran incontables. Podrías estafarlos, engañarlos o usarlos; Solo unas palabras y ellos estarían. Los veía ir a las cárceles, los veía ayudando a cualquiera sin preguntar sin juzgar… No, eso era algo que no toleraba.

Parker le dijo que si aceptara el amor abnegado, no se sentiría tan incómodo. Intentó convencerlo de que ser un héroe y un cura no eran tan diferentes. Él le tuvo que explicar (con bastantes detalles) la cantidad de mujeres y hombres que pasaron por su cama desde que confesó ser Iron Man, y como de diferentes eran, pero Peter (luego de rodarle los ojos hastiado) le dijo que ambos entregaron su vida a ayudar a personas desconocidas. Él entregaba su seguridad y a veces su vida, como cura no era tan arriesgado, pero entregar su corazón a cada persona que lo llamaba, era una buena forma de equipararse. Se negó por principios y dio mil ejemplos y diferencias, pero Peter solo le sonrió y le echó en cara que en verdad sólo le molestaba es que fuera verdad.

Lo único que en verdad le molestaba pensar era en la cantidad de gente que había traicionado al cura. En ese año lo vio ayudar a drogadictos que solo volvían a la iglesia para robarle y escuchar como malditos delincuentes pedían la redención, para volver a delinquir. ¿Por qué demonios seguía abriéndoles las puertas?

 _¿Por qué demonios a él se las cerraba?_

Apoyó la frente contra el frío cristal y soltó un suspiro que empañó el vidrio. No importaba, nada de eso importaba. Steve se fue con Barnes, Parker prefirió cuidar de Spiderman. Él tenía que ir a dejar que destrozaran su trasero en Alemania y el resto sería historia.

— Espero que esa botella, al menos hubiera estado por la mitad cuando la agarraste.

Con una sonrisa, que recorrió su cuerpo, se giró al escuchar la voz del intruso que nada tenía que hacer tan lejos de Queens.

— Es el cuerpo de Cristo, no creía que tuviera problemas con ver que al fin acepto algo santo en mi sistema.

— Estoy muy seguro que eso —dijo el padre Parker mirando detenidamente la botella y el vaso— No tienen nada que ver con Jesús.

Hizo una mueca sorprendida, mientras estudiaba atentamente la puerta tras Parker. Puede que F.R.I.D.A.Y. fuera una desobediente cuando se le antojaba, pero dejar pasar al cura (por mucho que lo agradeciera) no parecía cosa suya.

— ¿Ahora hace allanamiento de moradas padre?

— El maletín tenía las llaves —le explicó sacándolo de detrás de sus piernas— Y la dirección —aclaró mientras él fruncía el ceño.

 _¿A eso fue a su casa?_

— Déjelo en la puerta y váyase. —las palabras salen duras y lo lastimaban a él más que a nadie, ya que desde su garganta, la súplica peleaba por salir, pero solo se volvió a girar lleno de odio.

— Tony…

— Vete Parker. —gruñó apretando la botella entre sus dedos— Ya le entendí perfectamente _padre_.

Mientras su mirada se desenfocaba furiosa estudiando la ciudad, un fuerte golpe y posterior tirón en medio de su espalda lo arrojó hasta chocar contra la pared.

Jadeó por aire y sintió dos duras manos volverlo. Para su sorpresa, no sólo no había chocado contra una pared, sino contra el " _frágil_ " cuerpo del cura y algo blanco (que conocía de sobra) estaba enredado en su ropa.

— No me llames " _padre_ "… —susurró el cura mirandolo lleno de tristeza— No soy mas un hombre del señor.

Su mente, embotada por el alcohol y el suave aroma de Peter, estuvo unos segundos buscándole el sentido a esas palabras (ya que traía puesta la ropa de un maldito cura) mientras las duras manos lo soltaron.

Vio como Parker retrocedió dos pasos, nervioso e incómodo y agachaba la cabeza esquivando su mirada.

— Yo… espero que en tu Sede haya un cuarto para mí. Me quedé sin hogar y probablemente necesite un poco de apoyo mientras encuentro algo que hacer con mi vida.

Su cabeza se inclinó y sus ojos se abrieron, cuando (con un suspiro casi dolorido) Peter metió el dedo tras la tablita blanca en su cuello y la retiró.

— Lo siento mucho —mascullo dejandola caer al piso.

Sus hombros habían caído y en ese ínfimo gestó, alguna parte en su interior logró entender lo que veía. Aquella era una despedida, llena de la tristeza y el miedo característico. Dolorosa pero al volver a alzar los ojos, Peter lo miro con tanto optimismo que su mente se volvió a enredar. Brillantes, inmensos, asustados y de alguna forma, gritando que lo sostuvieran.

— Nunca quise mentirte, pero… este era mi secreto. —se explicó con impotencia.

La torturada mirada se clavó en la suya y poco a poco, fue retirándose la camisa, dejando expuesto el traje que él mismo había diseñado.

— No te merecías mis engaños, pero llevo años escondiendo esto y me… me daba miedo dejar que alguien más lo supiera.

Se estaba justificando, lo supo supo por su tono y su encorvada pose, por la mirada que le echó, por la lentitud con la que fue abriendo la camisa del todo, dejando que esta cayera al piso una vez que la sacó de sus pantalones.

— Tu me das miedo Tony —susurró soltando su cinturón— todo tú me asusta…

Bueno, lamentable no podía decirle que era correspondido o mutuo. Bajo su atenta mirada, el padre… no, _Peter Parker,_ se sacó los zapatos y con ellos el pantalón, para quedar parado frente a él, únicamente con el ajustado (demasiado ajustado) traje, revelando un cuerpo tan perfecto que por unos instantes temió estar en medio de una pesadilla.

— Aquí estoy Tony, voy a pelear a tu lado. —murmuró poniéndose la máscara.

En su cabeza, que en general era un hervidero de pensamientos e ideas, reinaba el silencio y el entumecimiento.

Bajo la vista a la botella y agitandola un poco, constató cuánto líquido le quedaba. Había fuertes probabilidades de que se hubiera puesto demasiado borracho y ahora estuviera alucinando.

— No porque sea lo correcto. —aclaro acercándose un poco— Porque quiero hacerlo, quiero estar a tu lado… solo…

 _¿Se había vuelto loco?_

— Tony, ten piedad de mí, no entiendo, yo nunca… nunca me había enamorado. Te cuidado con mi corazón —pidió con voz temblorosa.

Acortando la distancia, rodeándolo con los brazos, Peter logró despertarlo y su corazón automáticamente dio un vuelco empezando a latir furioso y enloquecido contra sus costillas.

— Ten cuidado porque te lo estoy entregando.

Aun sin poder articular palabras, alzó una mano (con increíble firmeza) y le arrancó la máscara, que se había acomodado sobre la cara poco después de decirle que se había enamorado. Esos preciosos ojos cafés lo miraban tan asustados como un conejo a un zorro, como un pobre y virgen cura a un maldito discípulo del mismo Lucifer, y pasó saliva sin poder aceptar aquello.

— ¿ _Tony_?

— ¿Por qué? —masculló apretando su cintura, por si intentaba arrepentirse.

Había ido por voluntad propia al infierno, allí no soltaban a sus víctimas una vez que éstas atravesaban las puertas, muchos menos si eran tan deliciosas, como la que en esos momentos se removía incómoda bajo las palmas de sus manos.

— Porque el infierno está lleno de cobardes y… y yo no puedo seguir fingiendo que Dios es el centro de mi vida. —masculló con una sonrisa triste— No cuándo espero cada jueves para verte.

— Esto no tiene sentido. —susurró dudando un poco sobre su cordura.

— En lo absoluto señor Stark —concordó profundizando la tímida sonrisa— Pero… la vida nunca lo tiene. Siempre creí que mi misión era rescatarte. Desde hace meses sueño solo con una cosa, solo una. Dia, tarde y noche Tony, solo una. —las temblorosas manos le sujetaron las mejillas y arrastrando lentamente los dedos por sus labios, el padre Parker, se confesó con él— Quiero que me arrastres contigo al infierno.

Mirando fijamente como aquellas porciones de chocolate se volvían más oscuras contemplando su boca, se ahorró explicarle a Peter que si su jodido trasero tenía una misión en el mundo, no era rescatarlo, era demostrarle que era un maldito engreído y que Dios en verdad tenía que existir. Estaba muy seguro que el.mismo Diablo lo escondería en su morada y no lo dejaría salir.

— Entonces sujétese padre, por el viaje es largo y lleno de turbulencias.

Sin darle tiempo a que pudiera retractarse, lo abrazó completamente y acomodó su boca contra la de aquel sacrílego, que había logrado lo imposible: volverlo un creyente.


End file.
